vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aatrox
Summary Once honored defenders of Shurima against the Void, Aatrox and his brethren would eventually become an even greater threat to Runeterra, and were defeated only by cunning mortal sorcery. But after centuries of imprisonment, Aatrox was the first to find freedom once more, corrupting and transforming those foolish enough to try and wield the magical weapon that contained his essence. Now, with stolen flesh, he walks Runeterra in a brutal approximation of his previous form, seeking an apocalyptic and long overdue vengeance. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from Low 6-B to 4-B Name: Aatrox, The Darkin Blade, The Darkin Blade, Deathbringer, World Ender, God Killer Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Several thousand years old Classification: Darkin Avatar of War Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5 are incapable of dying as their concept no longer exists, and as a result they will survive even after the universe ends, and 6 take control of anyone who touches his true sword body), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Possession, Life Manipulation (Drains the life of those he uses as a host), Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Master Swordsman, Non-Physical Interaction (Able to attack and kill abstract, conceptual beings), Dimensional Travel (His attacks are capable of reaching Celestials in the Celestial Realm), Power Nullification (By killing the concept of something a power is tied to the user will lose the ability to use their powers. Can also reduce the effects of healing and barriers via Mutilation), Damage Boost (Via Deathbringer Stance and Umbral Dash), Chain Manipulation (Via Infernal Chains), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Infernal Chains), Self-Healing (With Umbral Dash), Transformation, Large Size (Type 1, Is this large), Fear Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Speed and Range Amplification Via World Ender), Size Manipulation (Can change size at will and increase his size by absorbing his victims bodies), Flight, Blood Manipulation, Resurrection, Limited Invulnerability (Via Blood Well), Limited Spatial Manipulation (Able to sear rifts in reality shut), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void), and Conceptual Manipulation (All Darkin lack true concepts due to them being erased by the Aspect of Twilight) Attack Potency: Varies from Small Country level (Even in his weakest state he is capable of fighting and killing Freljordian Demi-Gods and considers them weak, and he should be at least as strong as Varus and Rhaast) to Solar System level (Fought and killed Pantheon in the past, carving a constellation from the sky in the process. A fight between him at his strongest and current Xerath would be very close with both having the potential to win given certain conditions.) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Pantheon on multiple occasions. His attacks are capable of reaching constellations instantly. Superior to newborn Voidborn that are capable of tagging Ascendants, Targonian Aspects, and Iceborn.) Lifting Strength: Class K, possibly higher (Should be no physically weaker than Poppy and comparable to Galio. Able to wield a skyscraper-sized sword with no issue.) Striking Strength: Varies from Small Country Class to Solar System Class Durability: Varies from Small Country level to Solar System level Stamina: Superhuman (Has singlehandedly defeated several armies over his lifetime) Range: Hundreds of meters to interstellar Standard Equipment: Aatrox (Darkin Sword) Intelligence: High but relatively insane. (Has been alive for hundreds of years and is extremely good at combat. Being imprisoned inside his own weapon has damaged him mentally, making him obsessed with the destruction of everything in the hopes of finally being released from his prison and dying once and for all.) Weaknesses: Weaker hosts can be drained of their life force too quickly. Needs to constantly get new hosts and bodies to maintain a body strong enough to not decay too quickly. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Deathbringer Stance:' Aatrox's next basic attack gains bonus range and deals a percent of the target's maximum health as bonus physical damage. Enemy champions are Mutilated, reducing all healing and shielding on them. *'The Darkin Blade:' Aatrox swings his greatsword in the target direction, striking enemies in a line. The Darkin Blade can then be reactivated twice. The second cast strikes enemies in a cone and the third in the target area. Each cast deals physical damage, increasing with each cast. Hitting enemies at the far end of the first two casts and the center of the third deals bonus damage and knocks up enemies. *'Infernal Chains:' Aatrox smashes the ground in the target direction, creating a chain that stops on the first enemy hit, dealing physical damage, doubled against minions, and slowing them. If Infernal Chains hits a champion or large monster, they are chained to the impact area. If the chained enemy is still in the impact area after 1.5 seconds, they are dragged to the center and take the same damage again. *'Umbral Dash:' Aatrox Dash dashes in the target direction, gaining bonus attack damage. Aatrox heals for a percentage of the physical damage he deals. *'World Ender:' Aatrox unleashes his true demonic form, fearing nearby allied and enemy minions, and gaining bonus movement speed. While transformed Aatrox gains increased size and bonus attack damage, refreshing the bonus movement speed when out-of-combat with champions and turrets. Aatrox generates Blood Well equal to a percent of his maximum health. Taking lethal damage during World Ender revives Aatrox, during which he is untargetable, pacified and slowed and consumes the Blood Well to recover the same amount of health. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Neutral Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Sword Users Category:Blood Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Warriors Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Matter Users Category:Possession Users Category:Life Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Chain Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Absorption Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Space Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4